


My Sweet Dumb Wolf

by kueble



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: Turns out Aidenhasbeen flirting with him.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	My Sweet Dumb Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt: I honestly can’t tell if you’re flirting with me

Lambert gulps down the last of his ale and contemplates ordering another, but a quick scan of the room lets him know some of the locals are starting to look antsy. They keep eyeing the two witchers in the corner, and he’s been run out of too many towns to miss the meaning here. He kicks Aiden’s shin just lightly enough to get his attention and looks over at the frowning men by the bar.

“Right, that’s our cue,” Aiden says, laughing as he throws back the rest of his drink. The two witchers could take the whole fucking tavern if they needed to, but they’ve already paid for a room for the night and it’d be a shame to waste the chance to sleep on an actual bed.

“Think this town is big enough to have a brothel?” Lambert asks as they step out into the night, the cool air filling his lungs refreshingly. The contract this afternoon was pretty easy - just an old ragged wyvern - and the alderman had actually paid them in full for it, so he’s got coin burning a hole in his pocket.

“Why would you need to pay for their services when you have access to all this?” Aiden asks, laughing as he does a slow body-roll that shouldn’t look at hot as it does. That’s the problem, though. Lambert’s gaze lingers on his friend’s hips, wondering what it would be like to actually have all of that fiery energy focused on himself. Because there’s no way in hell Aiden actually means it. He’s been joking for years.

“Yeah well unlike you, some of us actually have to pay,” Lambert growls as they walk through the door of the inn. He’s no longer tipsy, just grumpy and too hyped up on the stupid _feelings_ he’s apparently developed for the cat witcher.

Because Aiden is fucking hot. Everyone knows it. He’s got the most incredible eyes, dark and piercing and slightly crazed when he’s looking at you. His hair is perpetually mussed up, like he couldn’t keep it in his ponytail if he tried. He always looks like he just tumbled out of someone’s bed, freshly fucked and proud of it. Plus he has a habit of showing off way too much of his caramel colored skin, and Lambert just wants to sink his teeth into it.

Aiden pushes past him and enters their room first before huffing and spinning around to shove Lambert up against the door. He leans his hands on either side of Lambert’s head and moves closer, squinting his eyes and he invades Lambert’s space.

“Are you honestly this stupid?” Aiden asks with a frown.

“What?”

“I see the way your eyes follow me. You smell like lust. You want me, but you won’t do anything about it and I’m way too sick of your bullshit,” Aiden tells him, the words coming out in hot puffs against Lambert’s face.

“I honestly couldn’t tell if you were flirting with me?” Lambert admits softly. Aiden just laughs at him and then slams their mouths together in a bruising kiss. He tastes like ale and debauchery, and Lambert groans and deepens the kiss. It’s like the floodgates have opened now that he’s finally allowed to touch, to taste. Aiden presses closer, grinding against him, and he couldn’t move from the door if he wanted to. 

Aiden breaks the kiss with a nip at his bottom lip, smirking as Lambert tries to chase his mouth. Aiden gives in, kissing him again quickly before pulling back and grinning wildly at him. “My sweet dumb wolf. I have wanted to do that for years.”

“Me too,” Lambert sighs out. Aiden’s lips are ruddy, swollen from the heated kiss, and he can’t help darting forward and claiming his mouth in another harsh kiss. Lambert licks into his mouth, drawing a whimper from deep within his chest. Aiden just growls into the kiss and bites his lip again.

“I really want to blow you,” Aiden pants out, and Lambert damn near comes right there just from the raspy sound of his voice. It’s all he can do to nod enthusiastically and watch, frozen, as Aiden gracefully drops to his knees and starts tugging at the laces of his trousers. He shoves them down past Lambert’s thighs and looks up at him through those impossibly dark lashes. 

Lambert shivers and reaches down to cup his face with one hand, tracing Aiden’s pouty mouth with his thumb. Aiden just grins up at him, winking before he wraps his long fingers around Lambert’s cock and guides it past his lips. He forces his hips to stay still and he looks down in awe as Aiden swallows him down. It’s even more amazing than he’s imagined.

Aiden starts bobbing his head as he works him over, one hand pumping in time with his movements. He hollows his cheeks and Lambert has to bite his lip to ground himself, not wanting this to be over too quickly. As it is, he’s drowning in the wet heat of Aiden’s mouth, reveling in every swipe of his tongue as he takes him apart.

“Getting close,” Lambert grunts out a courtesy warning, but Aiden just fucking winks at him and doubles down, swirling his tongue over the head of Lambert’s cock and moving faster. He slides a hand back and finds Lambert’s hole, just circling it dryly with one finger. Lambert whines as his whole body lights up. He’s pretty sure he can hear the blood pumping in his veins. Aiden pushes down right behind his balls and Lambert loses it, spilling into his mouth with a low groan.

Aiden is a fucking champ, just swallows him down, milking him dry as he shoots down his throat. Lambert is shaky, his legs weak when Aiden pulls back and licks his lips. “Get up here, you asshole,” Lambert spits out, arms too weak to reach down and drag him up.

“I just sucked you off and you’re calling me an asshole?” Aiden asks, laughing as he jumps to his feet and leans forward to nip at Lambert’s neck.

“Shut up,” Lambert says half-heartedly as he fights to undo Aiden’s pants. He somehow manages to get them open and shoves his hand inside, moaning as he cups Aiden’s prick. It’s leaking - his smalls are absolutely soaked with it - and he trembles at the fact that he did this to Aiden. He got him this worked up, nothing else, just Lambert.

“No need to make it pretty,” Aiden mumbles underneath Lambert’s jaw. “Not going to last long.” And if that isn’t just the hottest thing Lambert’s ever heard, he doesn’t know what is. He starts stroking Aiden and tilts his head to catch him in another kiss. Their tongues slide together sinfully and he groans when Aiden hisses and starts fucking his fist.

And Aiden’s right, it’s quick and rough and doesn’t take long for Aiden to go taut and spill over Lambert’s hand. He cries out as he comes, clinging to Lambert and moaning sweetly against his neck. Lambert works him through it and nuzzles his neck as he comes down from the high. 

He brings his hands up and is about to wipe it on the door, but Aiden grabs his wrist and brings it to his mouth. He cleans him off, never breaking eye contact, and Lambert’s mind blanks at how fucking filthy he looks. “Fuck, you’re going to be the death of me,” Lambert mumbles before kissing him again.

It’s softer and they melt into one another, Aiden pressed as close to Lambert as he possibly can be. Lambert never noticed how well they fit, but their hips are slotted together perfectly. Aiden tastes salty and bitter, and Lambert never wants to forget this, wants to remember their first night together for as long as he lives. Because nothing else is ever going to compare to Aiden now that he’s had him.

“I have plans for you, so you better stick around,” Aiden says, laughing as he reaches out and cups Lambert’s face.

“Guess I better,” Lambert agrees with a smile. He lets himself get manhandled over to the bed, both of them hurriedly stripping down and climbing under the covers. And as Aiden throws a leg over his hips and curls up against him, Lambert realizes he could get used to this. He falls asleep easier than he has in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://kueble.tumblr.com/)


End file.
